This invention relates to a vehicle airbag safety system that is completely independent of the vehicle except for its connection to upper and lower vehicle attachment mounts at their opposite ends. The device is adapted to protect the wearer if the vehicle is involved in a collision or other event that would throw the user against the system with a force above a predetermined level.
Existing vehicle airbag restraint systems are presently mounted integrally with the vehicle, e.g., in the dashboard or steering wheel of an automobile. There is, however, a need for a system which is portable in that it can be utilized in any vehicle which although equipped with standard type seat belts including the mounts therefore, is not equipped with airbags. Further even with those vehicles equipped with airbags, it would be desirable to have a secondary airbag system that could be used in conjunction with such vehicles.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of an elongated jacket in which an airbag is disposed and which includes an elastic strap at least one end thereof which in turn is connected to a seat belt portion such that when a tension above a predetermined force is applied to the strap, as by the user being thrown against it, the strap will elongate and in turn actuate means for inflating the airbag.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.